


« Silence dans la salle ! »

by PetitPoulpe



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale likes to make origami, Aziraphale seems to be a goody two-shoes but we know better, Beginning of friendship and maybe more, Crowley likes to draw, Crowley wants to be cool but he's a mess, Exchange of notes, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPoulpe/pseuds/PetitPoulpe
Summary: Anthony Crowley s'ennuie terriblement durant un cours... jusqu'à ce qu'un petit papier change la donne.





	« Silence dans la salle ! »

Anthony Crowley s’ennuyait à mourir. Il n’aurait jamais dû choisir cette option facultative. Mais d’un autre côté, c’était la seule qui lui avait paru suffisamment intéressante. Il avait donc opté pour ce cours de théologie. Oh, bien sûr, tout avait bien commencé, mais c’était la suite qui avait dérapé.

Le sujet avait fasciné Anthony, si bien qu’il n’avait pu s’empêcher de poser des questions au professeur. Plein de questions. Trop de questions. Et Mr. Gueresin n’aimait pas les questions. Il faisait partie de ces enseignants qui se voient telle la suprême autorité, déversant son savoir inestimable sur le petit peuple qu’est la masse étudiante, et refusant catégoriquement toute interruption aussi pertinente qu’elle soit. Résultat, Anthony était sur la liste noire de Mr. Gueresin.

L’idée de sécher le cours lui avait vaguement traversé l’esprit, mais ses questions ne lui avaient pas seulement valu un avertissement, elles avaient fait en sorte que le professeur se souvienne de lui. À chaque cours, Mr. Gueresin balayait son regard sur l’amphithéâtre et fixait un œil mauvais sur Anthony. Celui-ci était donc persuadé que son absence n’offrirait qu’un prétexte idéal au professeur pour lui coller un blâme ou même une sale note. Anthony ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

Malheureusement, cette résolution signifiait qu’il en arrivait presque au point de se décrocher la mâchoire à force de bâiller. Il avait essayé de suivre le cours, mais écouter un vieux croûton réciter ses notes sur un ton monotone sans pouvoir interagir n’avait rien de passionnant. D’un air distrait, une main sous son visage, Anthony commença donc à gribouiller sur la table. Au début, il ne faisait que repasser sur le craquèlement du bois, jusqu’à ce qu’une forme s’introduise pour devenir un véritable dessin. Absorbé par sa tâche, il ne remarqua pas que son voisin l’observait.

~ ~ ~

Ezra Fell écoutait attentivement Mr. Gueresin. Cet homme possédait indéniablement beaucoup de connaissances, mais son phrasé demeurait parfois un peu trop obscur. Ezra aurait bien voulu obtenir quelques éclaircissements, mais il n’osait pas interroger le professeur. Celui-ci avait parfaitement exprimé son aversion d’être interrompu, et qui était Ezra pour transgresser les règles ? Il avait bien constaté à quel point cet autre étudiant avait risqué l’exclusion du cours.

Ezra tourna la tête. Quand on parlait du loup. Il repéra justement l’étudiant concerné à deux places de lui. Comment se nommait-il déjà ? Crawly ? Peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, il arborait une apparence assez particulière. Vêtu tout de noir comme pour s’accorder avec ses cheveux, il portait également des lunettes de soleil. Ezra ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'intérêt d'un tel accessoire dans un bâtiment. Était-ce donc cela que l'on appelait la mode gothique ?

Le cheminement de ses pensées s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'il avisa l'occupation de son voisin de table. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de dégrader du matériel public ? Il avait pourtant des feuilles à disposition pour assouvir ses pulsions artistiques ! Ezra voulut le réprimander en signalant sa présence par un son discret, mais ses tentatives furent inutiles. Pourquoi cet énergumène s'obstinait à l'ignorer ? Vexé, Ezra soupira. Une idée lui vint alors.

~ ~ ~

Anthony réfléchissait à quoi dessiner ensuite lorsqu’il vit un mouvement dans son champ de vision. À deux places de lui, un étudiant tendait le bras afin de lui glisser un petit papier. Il affichait un air gêné, comme s’il craignait d’être surpris par quelqu’un d’autre. Si on ajoutait à cela ses boucles blondes et son visage rond, il dégageait quelque chose de sympathique. Le premier mot qui venait à l’esprit d’Anthony était plutôt “mignon”, mais il eut un petit choc lorsqu’il vit l’accoutrement de son voisin. Qui portait des pulls tartans de nos jours ?

Son regard se fixa sur le billet déposé entre eux. Anthony leva les yeux, pointa le papier, puis sa poitrine en interrogeant silencieusement l’étudiant. Celui-ci acquiesça vivement avant de retourner à ses notes. Amusé, Anthony déplia le mot. Est-ce qu’il contenait quelques lignes pour faire connaissance ? Ou bien une demande pour être dépanné d’un stylo, par exemple ? Le sourire d’Anthony retomba en lisant l’écriture soignée : 

> _À moins que tu ne comptes payer pour le nettoyage, arrête de dégrader la table !_

Il en resta bouche bée. En observant l’auteur du papier, il remarqua que celui-ci continuait d’écouter innocemment le cours tout en jetant des coups d’œils furtifs dans sa direction. De quoi se mêlait-il ? Anthony ne voyait pas le mal dans ses actions, il avait dessiné au crayon de papier. Cela pouvait s’effacer en cinq minutes à tout casser. Et voilà qu’un inconnu se la jouait condescendant pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières ! Anthony souffla du nez. Lui aussi pouvait entrer dans la danse. Il ne fallait pas le provoquer.

Il attendit que son voisin se tourne vers lui pour effectuer un signe l’incitant à regarder sa réponse. Certain d’avoir gagné l’attention de l’étudiant, Anthony leva son crayon, puis tout en guettant la réaction de son voisin, il traça de gros traits sur la table. L’effet fut immédiat. L’étudiant secoua les mains pour lui indiquer qu’il devait stopper ça tout de suite. Sa mine scandalisée était beaucoup trop drôle. Finalement, Anthony s’empara de nouveau du billet et le compléta de quelques mots.

> **c’est du crayon de papier** **  
> ** **y a pas de mal**

~ ~ ~

Ezra avait succombé à la panique. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que son message puisse encourager son voisin dans sa délinquance. Il récupéra tout de même le papier, imaginant y lire une grossièreté à son égard. Ce qu’il y trouva le surprit fortement. Ce Crawly s’était donc diverti à ses dépens, mais Ezra était tout de même rassuré de voir qu’il ne s’agissait que de la malice et non de la méchanceté. Cependant, il ne comptait pas perdre la face. Ainsi, il écrivit.

> _Dans ce cas, efface tout cela._

Le billet lui fut retransmis sans plus tarder.

> **ce serait dommage d’effacer un si joli dessin**

Ezra soupira. 

> _Refais-le sur une feuille vierge, au moins tu pourras le garder._

> **et priver la postérité de mon art ?**

Ezra se doutait qu’il devait employer un autre type de discours s’il voulait parvenir à ses fins. Il modifia donc sa méthode.

> _Le personnel de nettoyage l’effacera de toute façon, alors autant faire une bonne action. Qu’en dis-tu ?_

Il vit un léger sourire s’étirer sur les lèvres de son voisin lorsque celui-ci nota sa réplique.

> **j’ai pas de gomme**

Ezra aurait dû s’en douter. Toutefois, au lieu de céder à la lassitude, il conserva son calme et joignit sa propre gomme à son mot.

> _Voici la mienne. Peux-tu effacer, s'il te plaît ?_

Son voisin semblait étonné en prenant l’objet. Il resta figé quelques instants, puis il obéit sans nouvelles objections. Néanmoins, au lieu de rendre la gomme à son propriétaire, il inscrivit d’abord quelque chose sur le papier. Ezra consentit de patienter, galvanisé par la sensation de triomphe qui le parcourait. Bientôt, le billet lui revint, accompagné de la gomme.

> **merci** **  
> ** **c’est quoi ton nom ?**

Le message était contenu dans une bulle reliée au dessin d’un petit serpent avec des lunettes de soleil. Ezra ne put s’empêcher de sourire tellement il trouvait cela absolument adorable. Venait-il d’apprivoiser un animal sauvage ?

> _Ezra Fell, et toi ?_

C’était l’occasion de savoir s’il avait bien entendu et retenu son nom.

> **Anthony Crowley**

Ah, pas tout à fait, mais il n’était pas tombé si loin non plus. Ezra s’apprêtait à écrire derechef lorsqu’une sonnerie retentit. Déjà la fin du cours ? Un sentiment de déception s’insinua au fond de lui. Étrangement, il n’avait jamais autant apprécié le temps passé dans cet amphithéâtre. Il terminait de ranger ses affaires, lorsqu’il vit Anthony faire un geste pour lui dire au revoir. Ezra s’empressa de l’imiter, mais il n’eut pas l’opportunité de discuter. Anthony se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

* * *

Anthony n’avait pas revu Ezra depuis le dernier cours de théologie. Il ne savait pas dans quelle filière il était, alors ses recherches ne partaient pas d’un bon pied. Il avait vaguement songé à se renseigner auprès du secrétariat, mais il ne savait pas quelle excuse inventer pour ne pas avoir le mot “harceleur” gravé sur son front. Il devrait donc attendre une semaine.

La situation était vraiment bizarre. Anthony ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait envie de connaître davantage ce type. Une partie de curiosité ? Sûrement. Le culot dont avait fait preuve Ezra dans son approche ? Possible. Le superbe sourire qui a illuminé son visage quand il a découvert le dessin ? Hors de question de s’aventurer sur ce terrain.

Le prochain cours arriva finalement, et Anthony n’avait jamais été aussi enthousiaste d’y aller. En entrant dans l’amphithéâtre, il repéra Ezra installé au même endroit que la dernière fois. Il s’assit donc également à la même place que la dernière fois. Alors que le professeur déballait ses affaires, Anthony en profita pour saluer discrètement Ezra qui lui rendit son signe.

« Silence dans la salle ! », ordonna Mr. Gueresin.

Le professeur débutait toujours son cours de cette façon, mais ce rappel sembla électrifier Ezra qui ouvrit religieusement son carnet de notes, prêt à écouter le monologue. Visiblement, ce n’était pas aujourd’hui qu’Anthony pourrait faire amplement connaissance avec son voisin. Contrarié, il se rabattit donc sur l’activité qui lui réussissait tant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit un léger crissement de papier, comme une page que l’on détachait lentement selon des pointillés prédécoupés. Anthony tourna la tête et vit Ezra écrire sur une feuille qu’il plia avant de la lui tendre.

> _Que dessines-tu ?_

Anthony lui présenta son croquis de plumes d’oiseau. Il n’avait pas vraiment décidé quelle espèce représenter, son but étant juste de s’exercer aux détails et au relief. Cependant, il nota l’émerveillement sur le visage d’Ezra. Il répondit.

> **ce n’est pas grand chose**

Malgré ses paroles, il ressentait une once de fierté d’avoir épaté son voisin.

> _Ne sois pas si modeste ! Tu as un réel talent ! As-tu déjà songé à intégrer une école d’art ?_

La fierté se transforma en rougissement. Anthony n’était pas habitué à recevoir tant de compliments.

> **pas vraiment** **  
> ** **c’est juste un hobby**

Il allait passer de nouveau le papier, mais il ajouta une phrase au dernier moment.

> **tu veux que je te dessine quelque chose ?**

Ce qu’il regretta à l’instant où il remarqua l’air embarrassé d’Ezra.

> _Je ne saurais pas quoi te demander._

Ouf. Il avait eu peur de trop s’imposer, mais si ce n’était que ça.

> **ok je choisis alors**

~ ~ ~

Ezra scrutait Anthony tandis que ce dernier dessinait. Ses louanges avaient été sincères, mais il s’était senti gêné devant la question de son voisin. Anthony avait assurément dû travailler durant un nombre incroyable d’heures pour améliorer son art. Ezra ne s’imaginait donc pas en droit de se faire offrir une de ses œuvres alors qu’ils n’étaient encore que des inconnus. Toutefois, il n’avait pas manqué la manière dont les joues d’Anthony s’étaient quelque peu empourprées lorsqu’il avait lu ses éloges. Le dilemme avait tourmenté Ezra. D’une part il ne voulait pas abuser du talent de son voisin, mais il ne désirait pas non plus le froisser. D’où la concession qu’il avait établi en laissant à Anthony le choix du motif.

Ezra était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu’une feuille glissa près de lui. Il jeta un œil sur Anthony qui semblait volontairement l’ignorer. Craignait-il son jugement ? Ezra prit délicatement le dessin et ne put que le contempler. Il était tout bonnement magnifique. Il s’agissait d’un petit bouquet de fleurs, et bien qu’il fut dessiné au crayon de papier, l’absence de couleur ne faisait que sublimer la texture des pétales. Admiratif, Ezra écrivit un nouveau message.

> _Tu me gâtes avec une telle œuvre ! Je crois que je connais ces fleurs, mais je ne me souviens pas de leur nom._

> **de rien** **  
> ** **ce sont des pervenches**

> _Puis-je vraiment garder ce dessin ?_

> **oui c’est cadeau**

Ezra se tourna vers Anthony et murmura un “merci beaucoup”. À défaut de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux à cause des lunettes de soleil, il mit toute la révérence dont il était capable en demeurant assis. Il ne cherchait évidemment aucune récompense avec ce remerciement. C'était même l'exact inverse, bien qu’il trouvait cela trop pauvre face au présent offert. Néanmoins, lorsqu’il vit Anthony hausser les épaules pour essayer vainement d’adopter une attitude indifférente, attitude ouvertement trahie par son petit sourire gêné, Ezra se sentit aussi riche qu’un prince. Il avait définitivement l'impression d'amadouer une créature farouche, et l'idée était loin de lui déplaire.

> _As-tu pris des cours de dessin ?_

> **non je suis autodidacte**

> _J’en suis d’autant plus ébahi !_

> **arrête de me flatter**

Ezra ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation. Il se délectait de la réaction de son voisin de table aux encensements.

> _Non_

Ce simple mot avait profondément troublé Anthony, si bien qu’il mis un peu plus de temps à répondre. Ezra était particulièrement réjoui de ce résultat.

> ~~**je ne  
>  tu me  
>  **~~ **est-ce que t’as un hobby ?**

Ezra accepta le changement de sujet. S’il poussait plus loin, son voisin risquait de se braquer, et ce n’était pas du tout son intention.

> _La lecture principalement, mais il y a une autre activité qui me détend._

> **ah ? c’est quoi ?**

> _Je te montrerai peut-être cela au prochain cours._

> **ah parce que t'as arrêté d’écouter finalement ?**

Ezra se figea. Il avait effectivement oublié que bavarder constituait un débordement.

> _Non, mais une petite distraction ne peut pas faire de mal. Tant que cela se fait dans le silence, on ne peut rien nous reprocher._

Anthony esquissa un sourire en coin.

> **joli rattrapage** **  
> ** **t’aimes bien ce cours ?**

> _Le thème est très intéressant, mais j’avoue que j’apprécierais quelques précisions sur certains points._

> **ouais ben bonne chance pour en avoir**

> _Oui, j’ai vu la manière dont tu as été traité…_

> **je vois que je suis une célébrité maintenant !**

> _Tu plaisantes, mais j’ai trouvé tes question justifiées. Ce n’est pas comme si tu avais perturbé le cours. Je suis même certain que plusieurs d’entre nous auraient aimé obtenir une réponse._

> **ouais… au moins j’ai servi de cobaye pour les autres** **  
> ** **maintenant vous savez ce qui vous attend**

> _J’aurais préféré un autre état d’esprit de la part du professeur._

> **on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie**

> _Mais c’est injuste !_

> **aussi injuste que ce qui est arrivé à Job pour gagner un pari ?**

> _J’ai l’impression que ce livre te tient à cœur…_

> **il me rend furieux oui ! ce pauvre gars a souffert et quand il a enfin l’occasion d’avoir une explication, Dieu part dans un discours pour le remettre à sa place**

Un élan d’affection submergea Ezra. Cette passion qui animait Anthony lorsqu’il évoquait ce passage témoignait fortement de son empathie. Hélas, c’était également ce qui lui avait valu un avertissement auprès de Mr. Gueresin.

> _Tu n’aurais pas dû t’énerver en parlant au professeur. Visiblement, vous n’avez pas la même interprétation._

> **raison de plus pour en débattre mais il a préféré faire comme Dieu : étaler son autorité**

> _J’admets que Mr. Gueresin n’a pas été très pédagogique, mais peut-on vraiment appliquer le même raisonnement envers Dieu ?_

> **chacun son avis sur le sujet j’imagine**

Ezra médita sur ces dernières paroles, jusqu’à ce qu’un nouveau morceau de papier capte son attention. 

> **désolé j’ai l’impression d’avoir créé un froid**

Il devait avoir réfléchi un peu trop longtemps. Un regard lui suffit pour comprendre qu’Anthony paraissait mal à l’aise. Il le rassura sans plus attendre.

> _Pas du tout, je trouve cela bien que tu défendes tes convictions. Essaye seulement de ne pas t’attirer d’ennuis._

> **je vais faire profil bas** **  
> ** **de toute façon j’ai pas vraiment le choix**

> _Si cela peut te consoler, tu as tout mon soutien._

> **merci !**

> _Mais prends garde tout de même à suivre le cours. C’est important._

> **alors pourquoi tu continues de m’écrire ?**

Cette fois, ce furent les joues d’Ezra qui se teintèrent d’un joli cramoisi. Certes, il était pris en flagrant délit de ne pas appliquer ce qu’il conseillait, mais c’était la raison dissimulée derrière sa transgression des règles qui le décontenançait.

Anthony l’attirait irrésistiblement, et il ne parvenait pas à se l’expliquer. Le caractère qu’il avait partiellement dévoilé jouait indubitablement un rôle essentiel. Sans oublier son sourire charmant lorsqu’il était ravi. Auparavant, Ezra avait comparé Anthony à un animal sauvage, mais lui-même n’incarnait pas non plus la sociabilité. Pourtant, la discussion s'écoulait naturellement avec cette… personne –son ami ?–

La sonnerie interrompit le fil de ses divagations. Le temps s’était encore évaporé à une vitesse alarmante. Son voisin de table se leva et le salua avant de quitter l’amphithéâtre. Ezra pesta intérieurement. Quand auraient-ils la possibilité de se voir plus régulièrement si Anthony persistait à fuir à chaque fin de cours ? Ses yeux tombèrent sur le contenu de leur communication de ce jour. Une idée germa dans son esprit. 

* * *

Anthony se sentait pousser des ailes. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à s'intégrer dans sa classe. Non pas parce qu'il était spécialement asocial, plutôt parce qu'il était considéré comme excentrique. Apparemment, dessiner était un “loisir de gamin”. Heureusement que ses “camarades” ignoraient sa passion pour le jardinage. Il subissait déjà assez de railleries.

Anthony avait beau afficher un air décontracté, c'était surtout sa façon de se protéger du monde. La solitude avait un goût familier. Il avait déjà tissé des liens avec d'autres personnes, mais cela se limitait souvent au stade de simple connaissance.

Ainsi, Ezra l’avait désemparé. D'abord hautain, son… voisin de table –pouvait-il dire nouvel ami ?– s'était finalement montré sympathique. Ils n'avaient pas échangé tant de messages que ça, mais Ezra dégageait quelque chose d'inexplicable qui attirait Anthony. Il n'avait donc pas envie de tout gâcher. Il avait peur de tout gâcher.

Une semaine plus tard, il arriva en avance au cours de théologie. Ezra n’était pas encore là. Anthony terminait de déballer ses affaires lorsque quelqu’un posa un sac juste à côté de lui. Il releva la tête et faillit émettre un bruit pas vraiment digne d’être prononcé en public.

« Bonjour ! », le salua Ezra.

« B’jour »

Anthony essayait tant bien que mal de récupérer une apparence “cool” tandis qu’Ezra était en train de s’installer tranquillement.

« Je me suis dit que ce serait dommage de rester si éloignés l’un de l’autre, surtout avec ce que je veux te montrer aujourd’hui », déclara Ezra avec enthousiasme.

« Je croyais que c’était important de suivre le cours ? », le taquina Anthony.

Ezra fit une petite moue adorable avant de répliquer.

« Peut-être, mais je pense aussi que c’est important de nouer des liens. »

Il ponctua sa réflexion par un grand sourire qui fit fondre Anthony.

« Silence dans la salle ! », ordonna Mr. Gueresin.

Les deux compères se tournèrent vivement vers le professeur. Aucun d’eux n’avait remarqué son entrée. Ezra mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour indiquer à Anthony d’être discret. Ils firent semblant de s’intéresser au cours, mais rapidement, Ezra fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un bloc de feuilles de papier multicolore et de forme carrée.

« Choisis une couleur qui te plaît », murmura-t-il en donnant le bloc à Anthony.

Celui-ci parcourut les différents motifs et s’attarda sur une feuille noire aux reflets argentés. Ezra la sectionna délicatement, puis il commença à effectuer quelques pliages. Anthony observait ses moindres gestes, admirant la dextérité et la concentration dont il usait. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ezra lui présenta un origami de serpent.

« Il n’a pas de lunettes de soleil comme le premier dessin que tu m’as fait », chuchota-t-il, « mais j’espère qu’il te plaît quand même. »

« Je… merci. Il est parfait », répondit Anthony en recevant le cadeau.

Il était on ne peut plus heureux de cette connexion qui se formait entre eux.

« J’ai jamais essayé de faire de l’origami… »

« Oh ? Pourquoi ? »

Anthony haussa les épaules.

« C’est trop délicat, je suis sûr que je déchirerais le papier »

« Il faut juste débuter par des formes simples. Après avoir maîtrisé les bases, il faut choisir des formes plus complexes pour progresser, mais tout en demeurant raisonnable dans la difficulté. »

« Plus facile à dire qu’à faire ! »

« Pardon ? Je parle bien à la personne qui est capable de dessiner des merveilles ? Je ne vois pas en quoi c’est si différent. »

Anthony voulut riposter, mais il ne trouva aucun argument, ce que ne manqua pas de constater Ezra.

« Échec et mat, mon cher ! »

Anthony se sentit rougir jusqu’aux oreilles. Il tenta piètrement de le masquer en baissant la tête.

« Maintenant que tout est réglé, voudrais-tu essayer ? »

Anthony acquiesça silencieusement. Ezra passa en revue son bloc, puis il en retira deux feuilles dans les teintes vertes.

« On va commencer par une grenouille », dit-il en faisant glisser un des papiers vers Anthony. « Copie mes gestes l'un après l'autre. »

Anthony obéit. Par moment, son attention dérivait pour contempler les mains si élégantes d’Ezra. Il se secoua mentalement. Était-il vraiment en train de développer un crush ? Il devait se ressaisir.

« Voilà, avec ce dernier pli, c’est terminé ! », annonça Ezra. « Ce qui amusant avec cet origami, c’est que la grenouille peut sautiller. »

Il appuya sur le bas du pliage, et sa grenouille fit un petit bond. Anthony l’imita, et la sienne atterrit dans la trousse d’Ezra. Les deux amis ne purent retenir un petit rire qu’ils étouffèrent avec leurs mains. Anthony jeta un œil vers le professeur. Mr. Gueresin ne paraissait pas avoir noté leur dissidence. Ezra sélectionna deux nouvelles feuilles, puis il se pencha vers Anthony.

« Veux-tu tenter la grue ? C’est un peu plus difficile, mais cela reste abordable. »

Anthony s’amusait beaucoup trop pour refuser. Malheureusement, vers le milieu du pliage, une étape lui posa problème.

« Le papier ne veut pas se soulever de ce côté »

« C’est parce que tu as trop marqué le pli ici »

« Je suis bloqué maintenant », marmonna Anthony, déçu. « Je vais devoir recommencer. »

Il s’apprêtait à repousser l’origami, lorsque Ezra le stoppa.

« Non, attends, je vais t’aider. »

Sa phrase fut noyée dans un vacarme. En la prononçant, il avait attrapé le poignet d’Anthony. Sous la surprise du contact, celui-ci sursauta violemment et cogna son genou contre le bois de la table. Le boucan ne passa pas inaperçu. Plusieurs étudiants se retournèrent pour savoir d’où était venu le bruit, mais le pire restait à venir. Mr. Gueresin avait parfaitement identifié la source et fixait Anthony.

« Mr. Crowley. C’est la dernière fois que vous interrompez mon cours. Sortez immédiatement. Vous, et votre compagnon. »

Malgré le ton d’une extrême froideur, Anthony voulut protester pour qu’Ezra soit épargné, mais le professeur en décida autrement.

« Je ne veux entendre aucune opposition ! »

Ezra, qui n’avait toujours pas lâché Anthony, déplaça sa main pour atteindre son épaule.

« Partons », chuchota-t-il.

Sans un mot, ils rangèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent l’amphithéâtre. Une fois la porte refermée, Anthony fit quelques pas, puis s’adossa contre le mur du couloir. Il avait tout gâché. Ezra s’était fait exclure du cours. À cause de lui. Il avait fait bonne figure dans la salle, mais Anthony était certain qu’il n’allait jamais lui reparler après ça.

« Anthony ? »

L’interpellé fit une grimace. Il attendait les reproches, mais il n’était pas prêt à les entendre.

« Je suis désolé, Ezra… », commença-t-il d’une voix faible.

« Anthony… »

« Tout est de ma faute, je t’ai entraîné dans tout ça. Je voulais pas que tu… Je suis vraiment désolé… », continua-t-il dans sa lancée tout en examinant le sol.

« Anthony… »

« Si tu veux plus me parler, je comprendrais très bien… »

Prononcer ces mots était difficile, mais il préférait crever l’abcès.

« Anthony, arrête ! » s’exclama Ezra.

Un silence s’imposa dans le couloir. Ezra soupira avant de reprendre plus doucement.

« Anthony, je ne t’en veux pas pour ce qu’il s’est passé. »

Le concerné trouvait cela difficile à croire.

« Vraiment ! », insista Ezra. « Alors oui, je regrette cette exclusion du cours, mais je doute que ce soit définitif. Et si ça l’est… » Il prit un air mystérieux avant de poursuivre. « Disons que j’ai des moyens pour arranger cela. »

Anthony releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

« Mon père a des relations dans cette université », expliqua Ezra en se balançant d’avant en arrière. « Oh, cela m’embêterait de devoir recourir à ce genre de procédé, mais cela m’embêterait davantage que nous payions si cher un tout petit écart. »

« Tu seras pardonné sans problème. T’as jamais rien fait de mal à part aujourd’hui », approuva Anthony « Moi par contre… »

« Et qu’as-tu fait d’autre à part poser des questions pertinentes pour approfondir le cours ? », compléta innocemment Ezra.

Anthony ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de se décider à la garder fermée pour de bon. Ezra était trop gentil. Il semblait sincèrement ne pas le blâmer de l’avoir mis dans cette situation peu enviable.

« Ça m’aurait… Enfin… si t’avais voulu couper les ponts, j’aurais compris, tu sais. »

« Peux-tu enlever tes lunettes de soleil, s’il te plaît ? J’aimerais te regarder dans les yeux pour être sûr que tu assimiles ce que je vais te dire. »

Anthony hésita, mais il finit par retirer ses verres pour les caler dans ses cheveux.

« Anthony, tu es quelqu’un de plaisant et je t’apprécie énormément. Je n’ai pas envie de laisser un professeur grincheux ruiner ce que nous sommes en train de construire. D’accord ? »

Il tendit sa main. Anthony l’observa. Son cerveau s’était comme déconnecté du monde. Il ne pensait plus qu’aux paroles d’Ezra. À sa voix si agréable. À sa façon de parler si distinguée et pourtant si chaleureuse. À cette main gracieusement offerte. À la bonté qu’elle représentait. Elle fut acceptée d’un cœur palpitant.

« D’accord. »

Anthony était rouge comme une pivoine. Ezra rayonnait.

« Puisque nous avons du temps devant nous, allons manger quelque chose. Je connais un salon de thé qui propose des pâtisseries absolument délicieuses. »

Il n’avait toujours pas lâché la main d’Anthony et celui-ci était bien trop occupé à essayer de distinguer le rêve de la réalité pour s’en soucier. Ils demeurèrent donc ainsi durant tout le trajet jusqu’à l’établissement en question, et même plus loin encore.

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai pas véritablement cherché comment fonctionne le choix des cours dans une université anglaise. Je me suis surtout basée sur ma propre expérience, à savoir qu'en Licence, il était possible de choisir des options facultatives et qu'un même cours pouvait rassembler plusieurs étudiants de différentes filières.  
> J'ai moi-même passé quelques cours à écrire des petits mots et à faire des grues en papier lorsque je m'ennuyais.
> 
> Enfin, quelques détails supplémentaires :  
> \- Le nom du professeur est une anagramme  
> \- Les pervenches bleues symbolisent l'amitié naissante


End file.
